1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an electromagnet; in particular, to an electromagnet and a flexible circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional electromagnet is formed by winding a metallic wire around a core, so the metallic wire is formed into a coil. However, the conventional electromagnet is limited to the cooperation of the metallic wire and the core, so the volume of the conventional electromagnet cannot be reduced and the production efficiency of the conventional electromagnet cannot be increased.